kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Giborei haMele'h
A fast anti-building thureophoros, not as armoured as other units, Giborei haMele'h ("royal champions") are best described as an anti-Arab Gaesatae. While they don't have the same anti-building bonus that most Arab units have, what distinguishes Giborei haMele'h is that they enjoy a combat bonus against any and all units from within the Arab sphere — this also includes other Giborei haMele'h too! So, if you are playing against another Sabaean faction or you are playing as the Nabataeans, it is not a wise idea to let your foe grow as quickly as possible: you will need to keep rading the Sabaean player in order to stop them from reaching a level of development that will allow them to obtain this unit. If your enemy does manage to train a body of these units, however, then you will have to start making preparations: the use of melee and javelin units will be out of the question — far-hitting units with good armour, such as ''Toxotai Syriakoi'' , ''Qeshate haGamla'' or ''Farasin Qeshate'', may well be required since they can attack the Giborei outside of their range. Like most melee units armed with swords or shields, Giborei haMele'h take less damage from buildings and fortifications, but their pricetag and the fact that they are available only from a Palace reduces their appeal somewhat. Otherwise, these units are ideal for resisting enemy Arab cavalry, and punishing Arab infantry and mercenaries. You may be better off using other units and mercenaries, unless you are fighting the Arab factions of Sabaea and Nabataea, or facing a foe who employs Arabs, such as Egypt or the Seleucids. See also *''Falaricati'' *''Basilikoi Thorakitai'' *''Gaesatae'' *''Thureophoroi '' *Ambakaro A full lis of units affected by Giborei haMele'h's attack bonis can be found here. Background Known as purveyors of fragrances such as frankincense and myrrh (and made wealthy because of it, if the Bible is to be held as truth), the Sabaean peoples are believed to have lived in the southern Arabian peninsula, around the present-day town of Ma'rib. At its height before the crises of the 6th and 7th centuries CE, Ma'rib at its height contained several thousand people, for the most part believed to be aristocratic families. The population of the entire oasis that lived off the fruits of the fabled dam nearby could have reached as high as 50,000 at its climax, which was unrivalled in size throughout the region. In the Old Testament itself states that the Queen of Sheba, or Queen of the South, travelled to hear Solomon's wisdom and she gave him many riches (1 Kings 10). The vast and awesome temple at Ma'rib, as well as the tens of thousands of inscribed stone tablets scattered around Ma'rib and beyond attest to a society that was highly stratified. At the pinnacle of Sabaean society was a hereditary ruler or muqarrib, ruling over a city or several of them. The power base of the muqarrib was very much dependent on the tribes who inhabited the domain of the muqarrib. They must have enjoyed extensive power and influence over the rest of Sabaean society, as like other rulers around for the vast number of well-built temples and the sheer size of the waterworks at Ma'rib (they do not comprise a single building) suggests that there was a high degree of organisation, short of a genuine caste system in place. References *https://www.historytoday.com/yemen%E2%80%99s-endangered-treasures saba champ.jpg| Category:Melee infantry Category:Medium infantry Category:Sabaeans Category:Unique units